inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angelo Gabrini/Archive6
Hello Angelo, I would like to talk to Genda-san. I don't want to ask him something, I would just like to thank him. Sitcomfan99 (talk) 12:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Any kind of image that is not the MediaWiki core system images must follow the rules stated in the Manual. Pot19/talk 08:08, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Angelo. I created a new category for the opening themes from the games and, while I was looking around, I found this: Riiyo～Seishun no Inazuma Eleven～. I'm assuming they weren't aware of this because they created the page after this one was made. So I'm just messaging you as a request to delete the one that was created later, as it's less organized and fairly inaccurate. Machomuu (talk) 23:01, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Family Categories So you may have noticed that I've been going through and giving categories to a number of hissatsu. The idea behind this is to have these hissatsu in small categories that define which lines they belong to. Or families, rather. They're categories that contain hissatsu that are derivative and evolutions of a certain origin hissatsu (or all belong to a group), since the series has many hissatsu that are clearly related that, I feel, really benefit from these categories. In short, it's another means of categorizing certain related hissatsu without being redundant or wasteful. And this wouldn't be for every hissatsu that has an evolution or related hissatsu, stuff like that, if relevant, will generally be placed in the Trivia section and that'll be that. This is more for larger families, such as...say, the God Hand or the Bunshin line, families that have a good number of hissatsu that are related to them. I just wanted to get the OK on this, because I didn't want to add these only to have them taken away later for being unauthorized. That and undoing the ones that I've already done will be much faster if this isn't approved. If you want a visual representation of the idea, here are two examples: God Hand Hissatsu and Koutei Penguin Hissatsu. These two categories had more entries initially, but a member removed some of them over some concern as to whether the categories are allowed or not, which is fair considering I should have come to you before making categories and not after. Machomuu (talk) 03:17, July 9, 2014 (UTC) re:GIFs a''' GIF, '''one GIF -- is treated as''' an''' image. The only rule I'd make is that it should not be flashy. (eg: 500ms of black frame and then white) Pot19/talk 08:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Family Categories Oh, well that's great, thanks! About Seigi no Tekken, Megaton Head, and Gigaton Head, my original reasoning for adding them is because, at least for Seigi no Tekken, a God Hand seems to be summoned. In fact, if you look at the intro for both hissatsu (barring the anime Seigi no Tekken), they do look largely similar, with Seigi no Tekken being faster paced. As for Gigaton/Megaton, that was more of an anime reason and is a little more of a stretch. It's first appearance in the anime suggests that it's related to SnT, and since I originally had SnT on the God Hand page, I thought it would belong there, too, but I can see why it wouldn't fit, it might be too far removed. Pages Hi, recently I saw two different pages which were actually the same: the pages Masaki and Sentoku Masaki. I thought it was something to report. Misch60 (talk) 16:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Taisen Route? Hey Angelo, I was wondering if you happen to hear about this route call "Route of Interlocking battles", in the Galaxy games? It is some kind of exclusive route for each version, a Big Bang one and a Supernova one. According to Atwiki, I have to do something called "secret communication" in order to unlock the route (I can't explain it well). Do you know how this works? Thanks in advance. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 10:37, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay , I see. Thanks for the help. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 12:44, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Alright Ill wait ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 06:05, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the admin and bureaucrat of Code Geass Wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. 06:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I think we once had rejected affiliation requests but those were because the content of the requested wiki. If Code Geass doesn't seem to have any problems (inappropriate content for our wiki audience), then I'll ask Genda. As for the Manual of Styles video problem, we can tolerate that. It's hard to find content on YouTube without watermark, also not mentioning about copyright infringement problems that makes finding videos harder. Pot19/talk 08:50, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Alright thanks~ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 11:11, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Note So, now those videos are allowed on articles, can the videos which were removed return, or should there be new videos? Misch60 (talk) 14:41, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Edit Hello there! I was curious about making an edit in a specific article about a "error" in the first Inazuma Eleven game (the eshop version to be more specific) but I don't know if it's neccesary in some way so I'm asking you if I can add it? the edit itself is about an object that's needed to recruit Saggy getting misstranslated as an object needed to unlock Shadow in Inazuma Eleven 2 (the shadow lizard), thanks in advance. KureYamino (talk) 04:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) question regarding images hi! i'm curious on whether i could upload an image from the inazuma eleven LINE stickers set, this is for my own userpage uwu i saw alot of users doing it but i'm still rather cautious so i'd like to ask first haha,,, this might be considered as fanart so i'm confused, it'd be great if you could clear this up thank you! (ㆁᴗㆁ) 15:11, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Match set up Hi Angelo. Apparently we can somehow "submit" one of our teams online, and then use one of our remaining teams to fight that team (sorry, I can't explain it well). Do you know how this work? Thanks in advance. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 06:10, August 28, 2014 (UTC) i think youre misunderstanding Angelo, I'm not doing this seriously. I'm not proofless editing either. Why'd I ? I'm just mocking him, is all. You can ask Torch92 if you don't believe me.